That's Why I'm Here
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: Sequel to Bike Keeper Jammer.


**That's Why I'm Here**

**Chapter 1**

I grumbled as I heard my alarm clock go off for 8:30. I reached my left hand out and slamming my fist upon the snooze button. I slipped my hand back under the blanket that hung way off me. My head felt like a sledge hammer was pounding on it. I sighed as I rolled over and hid my head under my pillow, from the sunlight starting to come through my blinds. I kicked something off my bed as it made a huge 'thud' noise upon the floor. I swear it felt like I had just gotten back to sleep, when my alarm went off again. I grumbled as I reached over and turned it off. I yawned as I uncovered my head and moved a few strands of my shoulder length dark brown hair. I ran my right hand slowly over my face as I yawned once again as the pounding in my head seemed to get worse. I sighed as I slowly got myself to sit upright. The blanket that was suppose to be covering me slipped off back onto the bed. I slowly stood up still in my blue jeans from last night. Both the knees were ripped out and now wrinkled from sleeping in them. I was missing my socks as I stubbed my toe upon my white and red Addidas sneaker. I grumbled an 'Oww' as I trudged through my bedroom to the hallway to make my way to the bathroom for a shower.

I kicked the item that fell off my bed. It was an empty Jack Daniel's bottle. I snorted as I leaned against the doorway of the bathroom and scratched the back of my neck. "Note to self: Never drinking like that again" I grumbled as I walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower, peeled off my blue jeans and got into the shower. I stood there for awhile, letting the water run down my body, trying to keep myself awake and get rid of this pounding headache. I sighed as I finished up and turned the water off, got dried off, walked back to my bedroom for some clothes. I looked to the time and grumbled. "I better get going before the shop help has a fit about me not being there again." I sat down and slipped on my black work boots and laced them up. I finished tying them as I grabbed my wallet, cell phone and keys as I jetted out the door to head for the shop.

I pulled up to the front of the bike shop and climbed out of my truck. I yawned as I sipped my coffee I had picked up on the way in. I walked up as I unlocked the bay doors and pulled them open. The guys weren't here yet. I heard cars and two trucks pull up, the guys jumping out and heading for the shop. "You guys are late.." I stated as I walked inside and placed my coffee upon my desk. "Aww come on Jamica. You're always late.." Stated Adian. I shook my head. "I'm the owner. Just get to work and forget about it alright.." The guys nodded as they got to work. I sighed as I seated myself behind my desk and rubbed the back of my sore neck. My eyes caught a framed picture upon my desk. It was of the three of us. Glen and Mark standing behind me. We all had our arms crossed over our chests with the American Welder chopper in front of us. I sighed as I shook my head and turned on my computer to get some paper work done, before I got to another project that needed to be done.

I finally finished my paper work as my headache finally subsided. I got to my feet and walked out into the garage, grabbed my welding helmet and gloves, walked over to the chopper project I was working on. I sat down and started in on continuing the welding I stopped with last night. I flipped my helmet down as one of the shop guys cranked up the radio in the shop. I didn't mind they did it. We all listened to the same music. Breaking Benjamin's 'So Cold' blared out of the speakers of the radio. Adian was one of the office guys I hired when the shop opened. He came walking over and stood off to the side as I finished up some welding. I lifted up my helmet and looked to him. "What's on your mind Adian?" I asked. He sighed as he ran a hand through his shoulder length blonde hair as he looked to me. "I just got a call from Mark. He isn't coming in again today." I sighed as I nodded. "Alright Adian. Thanks for telling me. I will call him and see what's up." Adian stood there longer as I was about to go back to work. "Something else you want?" He nodded as he started to speak. "Also a called. But you were busy in your office. So I took a message and told me to tell you to call him back right away." I nodded as I removed my helmet, placed it upon the table and took the piece of paper from Adian. "Thanks Adian. I will take care of this right now." Adian nodded as he walked back to his office to answer more phones and what not.

I walked back to my office as I removed my fingerless gloves and tossed them onto my desk top. I sat down as I placed the paper with the message upon it and picked up the phone to make the call. "I wonder what he wanted. I haven't heard from him since that night..." I sighed as the phone began to ring.

**Chapter 2**

I sighed as I got his voice mail. I left a message saying I was returning his call and to give me a call back at his convience. I would be in the shop all day, then I hung up the phone. I stood back up, grabbed my gloves as I walked out of my office to get back to work. Adian stepped out of his office as he walked over to me. I stopped in my tracks as I placed my gloves back on. "Here this just came in for you through the fax machine." I grabbed the piece of paper from Adian and nodded. "I called back, if he calls come and get me alright?" Adian nodded as he walked back into his office to answer a ringing phone. I looked to the piece of paper, it was pictures for the new bike I was working on. It was for the paint scheme. I sighed as I walked back over to the bike, placed them with the folder for the bike's orders for parts and what not, upon a nearby work bench. I sat back down and got back to work.

Didn't seem like long that I was back working until. "Is there a Jammer here.. A Bike Keeper Jammer?" I finished my welding work and lifted up my helmet. It was Henry from the Rollin' Eagles. "Something I can do for you Henry?" I asked as I removed my helmet and stood up to my feet. "There you are. Sorry didn't recognize you with the helmet on. I hope you can. My bike's giving me problems, I was wondering if you could help me.." I nodded as I smiled gently. "Sure, where's your bike?" "Right out here. I can bring it in if you like." "No just roll it up to the bay door and I will be out in a moment to take a look at it." Henry nodded as he walked off and rolled his bike up to the bay door.

I placed my helmet upon the table, walked over, knelt down as I took a look at the bike, while Hank explained the whole problem. I nodded as I stood up, grabbed a few tools and a couple of spark plugs. I walked back over and got to work. I replaced one of his spark plugs and did a few tightenings here and there. "Try that Henry.." He nodded as he started the bike and it kicked over and purred like a kitten. Henry smiled as he heard his bike kick over and then turned it off. "Thanks Jammer. How much do I owe you?" I shook my head as I tossed the dead plug into a nearby trash can. "It's on the house Henry. Tell Hank and the guys I said hello and don't be strangers alright." Henry nodded. "Will do Jammer..." He was about to start his bike when he looked to me. "I'm sorry to hear about.." I nodded as I sighed. "Thanks. See yah later Henry." He nodded as he started his bike and left.

I was putting a few tools away as a huge Silver Dodge truck drove up and parked next to mine. "Well speak of the devil. Looks like something dragged him out today, for once." Mark climbed out of his truck, after killing the engine. He closed the door as he walked over to me. "Sorry I'm a bit late." He grumbled. I sighed and placed a hand upon his chest. "No way Mark. You aren't touching a bike today." I could smell alcohol on him a mile away. Mark growled as he looked down at me, "And why not?" He asked. "Your drunk and I don't trust you with your work lately. It's been terrible. I got a lot of complaints from customers about your work. I had a lot of returns that you were supposively repaired and didn't. Of course I stood up for you and covered you once again. Not no more Mark. I know what your going through, please don't tell me again that I don't. But I do. But I try not to let it interfere with my work." Mark growled as he heard my words and placed his massive left hand around my wrist and yanked my hand away, practically twisting my arm out of socket. I yelped in pain as he let go.

"Don't tell me you know what I'm going through. You know nothing about me Jamica. I can repair a bike, just as well as you can. Anybody in this shop can say I can.." Mark yelled through the shop to the guys busily at work on the orders and repairs. His eyes were blood shot and glossy. I could see it through tears forming in my eyes. It killed me everyday to see him like this, but he wouldn't listen to nobody. I sighed as the guys heard Mark's voice and everybody stopped and looked to him, with me trying to deal with him. We all got along here in the shop, but when Mark was around and drunk. Things got a bit on edge. Alright things got A LOT on edge, let's just put it that way. "I know a lot about you Mark. But I don't know much about you anymore. I don't know what to think or say to you without you trying to kill one of the shop guys for trying to help you, from me trying to help you do simple things. Like get HELP!" Mark growled as he tried walking past me. But I stayed right in his way. "Get out of my way Jamica. I got work to do." I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest. "You are not picking up a single tool in this shop, not today Mark. Just go home and sleep it off. Come back tomorrow when you are sober and ready to cooperate."

Mark growled as he tried once again to get by me.

"No Mark, you are not working today." Mark had enough of Jamica telling him what's right and wrong. He grabbed her wrist once she tried to grab his arm. "I told you I can work.. Now let me work.." I squeezed my eyes shut as pain ran through my arm. It made me go to my knees. "Let go Mark.. You're hurting me.." The guys heard that as Mark wouldn't let go. "Just leave me alone. Alright.. I can do what I want when I want.." Mark's voice was slurring but had his point getting across. I nodded as the guys stepped up. "Why don't you let her go Mark, before you end up hurt. You heard Jammer, you aren't picking up a single tool. Go on home before you get hurt.." Paul said as he stepped up with some of the guys from the shop backing him up. Paul was one of the biggest guys we had, well besides Mark. He was around 6'7, weigh about 250 lbs of just pure muscle. He was a pretty laid back guy and easy to get along with, unless you pissed him off or messed with one of the people from the shop.

Mark whipped his head around to the 6'7 bald, muscular man before him. "Why don't you mind your own business Paul.. This is between Jamica and I.." Mark swayed a bit in his steps, but kept his balance. Paul shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. He wore a tight white t-shirt and blue jeans with black boots. "I can't do that. You're hurting Jammer and that means your hurting us. Now let her go, before I hurt you." Mark growled as he snorted to Paul's words, lifted me up by my right wrist and wrapped his arm around me. Carried me out of the shop. The shop guys followed and stood in the bay door way watching to make sure nothing happened.

**Chapter 3**

Mark carried me out to his truck to the other side, where nobody could really see us. He placed me upon my feet as he leaned his left hand upon his truck, so he would stop swaying for a moment. I looked to him and sighed. "What do you really want Mark? Come down here and cause trouble like you always do..." Mark sighed as he ran a hand over his face and then spoke. "No, I thought maybe you would leave work early and come out. Have a drink or two with me." I sighed as I shook my head. "Sorry I can't Mark. I have a lot of work to do..." Mark snorted. "That's all you do is work Jamica. Take some time off and take it easy..." I had to cut him off. "And end up like you.. No that's not me.. A warn out lush that can't even keep himself straight for a full day. Not my cup of tea Mark sorry." Mark growled as he lifted his hand, swung it with full force and connected with the side of my right face. He knocked me face first into the side of his truck, then hit the ground. "I'll give you a warn out lush.." He looked through the window to the guys in the shop watching. Paul was taking steps forward when he heard contact with me then hitting the ground.

Mark climbed into his truck and spat out. "Your the wash out Jamica. Just like you and my brother was.." With that said, he slammed the door and revved his truck up and sped off, peeling his tires out half way down the street before he turned a corner and disappeared. I covered my face with my arms as dirt was kicked up at me and slowly sat up as I shook my head. "I ain't the wash up Mark. At least your brother would straighten you out, if he was here that is.." I swallowed hard as I winced as blood streamed down my face. Paul ran over as Mark sped off and knelt down beside me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders to help me sit up. He growled as he yelled over his shoulder to one of the guys to call a medic. He took out one of his bandanas and held it to the huge gash on the side of my face. It started from above my right eye and headed down and stopped on my temple. "What was he doing here anyways?" I coughed a bit and sighed. "Giving out his grief to me as usual Paul... Same thing everyday..." Paul sighed as he stayed with me until the medics got there and took me to the hospital for a check out.

I sighed as I was stitched up and my right hand was placed in a brace. "You're lucky he didn't break it this time Jamica." stated Vince as he stood in the room as the nurse finished stitching me up. "I know Vince. But I don't know what else to do with him. I'm running out of options. Most importantly patience with him." Vince sighed as he stopped pacing and stood there and looked to me. "He's been like this for a year Jamica. When will it stop?" I sighed as the nurse told me to sit up, she was finished stitching me up. I slowly sat up as she placed a bandage over the stitching and gave me instructions. I nodded as I signed the paper work and left with Vince at my side.

"I appreciate you coming down here Vince. You didn't have too.." Vince placed a hand upon my shoulder. "It's alright Jamica. Your still a member of the family don't forget. I hate hearing from a staff member of yours stating you were at the hospital and then tell me what happen." "I've been meaning to tell Adian not to say anything like that..." Vince shook his head as a limo pulled up in front of us. "I'm happy he did Jamica. Other wise you would've been alone down here." "You know I don't mind it at all being alone Vince.. I'm use to it.." Vince patted my shoulder as the limo driver stopped the limo in front of us, got out and opened the door for Vince. "Would you like a ride home? I would like to talk to you more anyways.." I ran a hand through my shoulder-length dark brown hair and nodded. "Sure. How can I turn you down for a ride.." Vince smiled as he helped me into the limo first and then himself. The driver closed the door, walked around to the driver side, climbed in and drove off. Vince gave him the address to the hotel he was staying at.

"Jamica, I know it's been a year since, yah know. But have you ever considered on coming back to work with my company by any chance?" I shook my head. "I'm happy with the repair business I have Vince. I would never give it up. I love what I do, don't get me wrong, I loved working for you, but this business I have, I love doing what I do." He nodded. "It's good to hear your in high spirits today.." I nodded. "I have my good days and bad. Today was just another typical day with Mark. Everyday it's the same..." Vince's expression turned grim.

"This happens everyday?" He asked. I nodded. "Yep. He doesn't show up for work on time. If he does, he's either been drinking a few drinks and can still stand or he is just plain drunk. You can smell booze on him from a million miles away. Today I just couldn't take it anymore. I told him to go home and he gave me a hard time. Then he got violent as always. No wonder he still has his license still on him." Vince sighed and shook his head. "What are we going to do about him Jamica?" I shrugged. "I don't know anymore Vince. I just really don't know anymore. It breaks my heart to see him throwing everything away he has worked for and then some to drinking." I slowly looked to him. "Any ideas?" Vince shook his head. "No but I think if we pull everybody together and get some ideas. Maybe we can do something about him, before someone ends up dead by his violent, drunk actions."

I nodded as Vince placed his arm around my shoulders. "How about you stay at the hotel with the guys and myself for a few days. It will do you some good." I nodded. "I would feel safer. Mark knows everything about me. I got to get a new place where he can't find me. I was thinking of making a place above the shop. Much easier for everything." Vince nodded. "We'll figure everything out. The guys have been asking about you. They are very concerned about the both of you." I didn't say nothing for a moment and then said. "I know everybody's concerned about me. I appreciate it, but I'm slowly getting better each day. Alright I went out drinking last night, but I got up for work today. I know I gotta stop drinking." Vince looked to me in shock. "You've been drinking as well huh?" I nodded. "I need help Vince.." Vince sighed and then nodded. "Let's see what we can do for you Jamica. I don't wanna loose both of you to the bottle. At least you admit you have a problem." I nodded. "I know Mark has a problem. I have tried to get him to realize it. But he just ignores me as usual." Vince nodded. "We will look into some places for you around here and not let Mark know. We will notify your repair shop, but tell them not to tell Mark nothing. We don't need anymore trouble from him." I nodded as the limo pulled up to the front of the hotel. "Come on, let's get you something to eat in the little diner here and get you a room." I looked to him with a small smile upon my face. "Thanks for listening and caring Vince. I appreciate it." He patted my shoulder gently. "I know you would do the same thing for anybody Jamica." The limo driver got out, walked around and let Vince and I both out as we walked into the hotel.

**Chapter 4**

Soon as Vince and I walked into the hotel. I was greeted by the rest of the McMahon clan. It felt great to be among the WWE family that I so missed. I've been so busy and everything that I just didn't have time to come and see everybody. Vince led me into the little diner and told the waitress to put my meal on his tab. He walked off to reserve me a room for the next couple of days. I sat down at a table and removed my leather jacket and placed it over a nearby chair. I felt the chain rattle against my chest as I looked down to it. It was a silver interlocking chain. I had Glen's wedding band hanging from it. I sighed as I placed it inside of my shirt. "Well look what the cat dragged in.." I looked up to the person who had made the comment.

I smiled as I shook my head and slowly stood up, wrapped my arms around his neck. It was Chris Jericho along with Chris Benoit, Randy Orton and a few of the guys. "Nice to see you too CJ." He wrapped his arms gently around me and gave me a hug. "Good to see you again Jamica." CB smiled gently as I switched from CJ to CB. "I'm so happy to see the both of you. Been awhile huh?" They both nodded. I sat down as I told the guys to join me. They all sat down and we got into a conversation and ordered dinner.

"Vince told us you would be staying with us for a few days here in the hotel." Commented Randy. I nodded as I leaned back in my chair and rubbed the back of my very soar neck. "Yea, got a few things to settle before heading back home." They all nodded. "Still got your bike and repair shop Jamica?" CB asked. I nodded. "Yes I do. That's the only thing that keeps me going now in days, besides you guys. Sorry I haven't been around to see you guys on the road. Things have been busy at the shop, among other things." CB nodded. "Good to hear you're keeping busy." We ate our meals as jokes were told around the table. It felt great to just be silly and forget everything that had happened and laugh. My god I have never laughed so hard in a long time. We finished up our meals as my meal was covered by Vince and the rest of the guys settled the bill. I slowly stood up and excused myself as I grabbed my back pack from a nearby rack, that Vince had one of the guys pick up from my shop. I walked up to the front counter and got the key to my room.

I walked over to the elevator and pushed it, stood and waited. "You're looking like you need some company.." I swore that voice sounded familiar. My heart skipped a beat as I turned around and just rolled my eyes. It was Mark. "What the hell do you want?" I growled. Mark's eyes once again were glossy and blood shot. He smelt like a booze factory. "I wanted to see.. you.. and.. tell yah.. I'm sorry.. for earlier.." I shook my head. "Sorry Mark. I'm not taking your apology this time and not anymore for that matter. Sick and tired of covering for you and taking this bullshit. No more Mark. So why don't you just leave and stay away from me." I turned to wait for the elevator as the guys came walking out of the cafe and saw Mark grab me by my shoulder and whip me around. I practically did a full 360. "What's going on?" Dave asked as the guys, including himself walked up.

I placed my hand upon the wall to stop myself from being dizzy as CJ and CB walked up and steadied me. "Thanks guys..." Mark sighed as he looked to Dave. "This is none of your business. Why don't you all leave us alone.. We're...talking.." Mark slurred. CJ and CB moved me over with the others. I felt better knowing the guys were here to help. "Well according to her, she wants nothing to do with you. So why don't you just get a cab and head on home and sober up Mark." Commented Randy as Dave stood beside him cracking his knuckles. Mark looked to me, like he was saying to get the guys away so he could talk to me. I shook my head. "You heard me Mark. I don't want to be near you nor nothing anymore. I want nothing to do with you until you get your act together. Until then you are suspended from my bike shop." Mark growled as he came for me.

Dave, CB and CJ stepped forward to block him. Randy placed his hand upon my shoulder and got me out of the way. I stood with Randy, as the elevator opened and out walked Vince and Shane. "What's the meaning of this? Mark what are you doing here?!" Vince asked as they both walked over. Mark and Dave were nose to nose as Vince walked over. Dave took a step back as Vince approached them. Mark snorted as he looked to me. "I came to talk to Jamica, until these animals got in my way and in our business." I growled as I stepped forward and stood before him. "You wanna talk Mark. The only thing you can talk about is about how much you can drink and feeling sorry for yourself. I'm sick and tired of it. I stand on my words. You are definitely suspended from the shop, until you get your act together. You are an accident waiting to happen. I can't have that in my shop or in my business. I don't wanna see you around me, at my house, at my shop, NO WHERE near me until you show me that you are clean and sober and can be civil around everybody, and that includes the guys behind me. They are not animals Mark, they are friends that are concerned for your health and well being, something that you don't give a shit about anymore."

Mark balled up his hands as I spoke and stormed off. I turned and yelled at him. "I knew you could never handle the truth. Only thing you know how to do is run from it and drink it away. Piece of advice Mark, it will always be there no matter how much you drink!" Mark stormed out of the hotel as I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Vince looked to me as Shane stood behind me as he placed his hands upon my shoulders. "That took some guts Jamica. Hopefully it will sink in." Shane commented. The guys nodded their heads in agreement.

"No it won't Shane. Tomorrow when he wakes up with a hang over of a headache. He won't remember nothing. Like always." I sighed as I excused myself and headed upstairs to my room for the night.

**Chapter 5 **

I slowly stirred as I sat up in bed with beads of sweat running down my face. I slowly got my breath back as I ran a hand through my hair. "Damn those nightmares once again.." I threw back the covers as I swung my feet to the floor. I looked to the clock on the night stand beside the bed. "Damn it's only 4:30 in the morning." I got to my feet and wandered into the living room. I was in a suite not a regular hotel room. Vince had given me luxury for a couple of days, which was something I wasn't going to complain about. I settled down upon the plush couch and settled down. "It's going to be a long day. I can feel it already." My back pack sat next to the couch as I leaned down and opened it up. I grabbed my lap top computer and plugged it in and decided to do some work.

I jumped as I heard banging on my hotel room door. I shook my head to get myself together as I realized I had fallen asleep on the couch with my laptop on the coffee table. I sat up once I heard the banging on the door. I got to my feet and scurried for the hotel room door. I looked through the peep hole and saw that is was Vince. I sighed as I opened the door and yawned slightly. "Something I can help you with ?" I asked. He looked down at me, "Better get dressed Jamica. I just got a call from the local authorities about your shop.."

My heart nearly stopped. "I'll...I'll be right down.." I closed the door and quickly got dressed into a pair of blue jeans, black work boots and a jet black OCC Choppers t-shirt. I grabbed my leather jacket on the way out the hotel room door and headed down to the lobby.

Vince, Shane, CJ and CB were down in the lobby as I got off the elevator. I slowly approached them as they all turned and looked at me. "What's going on?" I asked. I was afraid for all the work I've done to be gone or something along those lines or even worse. Vince stepped forward and placed a hand upon shoulder. "It's your shop Jamica... It's.." I looked out the plate glass window of the hotel and saw pitch black smoke rising into the air. My jaw dropped as I knocked Vince's hand off my shoulder and ran outside. "Jamica.. Wait!" CB yelled after me as they all chased after me. I didn't care, I didn't stop I kept right on running. I didn't know how far nor anything I was. But I hoping and damn well praying that wasn't my shop.

CB and the guys flagged down Dave that was pulling up in his rented SUV. Dave opened a door. "Climb in guys. We'll catch her and take her there." They all climbed in and drove off. But I had gotten to the shop. Fire trucks were everywhere as the building I once called my business was smoldering, black soot stained the outside walls. Everything I ever worked for and cherished was gone up in flames and smoke. I felt like I was in a bad nightmare. I just wanted to wake up and have things the way they were. I slowly trudged down the street as a few firemen walked by me and watched me looking up at the building in shock. I didn't know what to say nor think at this moment. Right now the only thing I could feel was my heart breaking at the sight before me. Everything was gone. One of the firemen walked up to me. "Excuse me miss... Are you the owner of this establishment?" I looked to the man with the drenched look as he slowly removed his helmet. I just nodded as I finally got my voice back. "Yes..I am.. What happen here?" I asked as I looked to the damage.

"We are still trying to figure that out ma'am. Once we do, you'll be the first to know. I'm very sorry about this ma'am. If there's anything we can do for you, please let us know." I nodded as I ran a hand through my hair. The fireman left as he went back to work. They were still putting some smoldering parts out as an SUV drove up and parked. The guys jumped out as they saw me standing there just in shock. I lowered my head as CB, CJ, Dave and Randy came jogging over. "Jamica.." I raised my hand. "Don't say nothing guys. I've lost everything I have ever worked for. Now it's all gone. Who ever did this.. is going to pay.. It better not have been who I think it is.. Because I swear to GOD. I will rip his arms off and beat him senseless with them." The guys backed away a bit from me, to let me rant and rave and calm down, maybe.

A couple of minutes later another fireman came walking over to me. "Your the owner correct?" I looked to him and nodded. "I'm the Chief of this department. The fire was started by someone throwing a lit match into a pool of alcohol." I heard the rattling of a plastic bag nearby as another fireman came running up to the Chief and hands him the bag. "Thanks Clancy." He said as he took the clear plastic bag. He turned his attention back to me and lifted the bag up. It was a charred bottle some barely a piece of label upon it. "This was found near the site where it was started." I looked at it closely as my hands balled into fists. "This look familiar to you ma'am?" The Chief asked. I nodded as I gritted my teeth. "Are there any witness who saw anything or anybody or vehicle leaving here when the fire was first reported?" The Chief nodded and pointed to Hank from the Rollin' Eagles as he walked over. "He reported it from down the street at a local bar." Hank walked up as the Chief excused himself to get back to work.

"I'm awfully sorry about all of this Jamica. We did our best.." I wrapped my arms around Hank in a hug. He returned it and we pulled back. "Thanks for keeping an eye on the place Hank. But I hate to ask you.. Did you see anything.." Hank nodde., "Sure did. Henry and I drove by here when we saw a big ole' silver Dodge truck parked outside of the closed shop. The side door was open. We never thought of nothing of it. So we rode on down to the bar right down the street here and went inside. A few minutes later, Henry and I decided to take a walk outside and check on the place in case of a break in or something. Sure enough smoke was rolling off the roof and out the windows as the big Dodge Silver truck sped off. Henry ran inside to call the fire department." I nodded as I patted Hank's shoulder. "Thanks for the help Hank. You're report to me has led me to the person who did it." Hank nodded as he shook my hand and walked off. I turned to the guys. "He has now officially ruined me..." I sighed as I looked to them. They all nodded and knew who we were talking about. The only one person who owns a Dodge silver truck that's big is one and the only Mark.

**Chapter 6**

"What are we gonna do now?" Asked CJ as he crossed his arms over his chest. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "If I was Mark I would stay hidden from me. But I'm gonna drag this SOB out of his hole in the wall of misery he has put me in and pay for what he has done." Dave stepped forward and looked to me. "We're behind you Jamica. Just say the word." I nodded gently to Dave. "Nope this is my fight. We're going to do this right and legally. And I know just how to do it.." I walked off leaving the guys dumb founded as I walked on down the street.

The guys stayed at the site as I opened the door to the local bar. The Rollin' Eagles occupied most of the establishment. I walked in and was greeted very cheerfully. Henry walked up and hugged me gently. "I'm sorry to hear about the business Jamica. Anything us Rollin' Eagles can do for you. Please let us know.." I nodded as I looked to Henry. "Hank will be down in a bit, but I gotta talk to Smokey. Is he around?"

Henry rubbed his jet black goatee in thought for a moment and then shrugged as he looked over to an older gentleman with silvery hair tied back in a braid with a silvery beard. "Hey Kenny. Do you know where Smoke is?" He asked. The gentleman was leaning over a pool table and stood to his 6'3 height as he looked to Henry as he pulled his sunglasses down a bit. "I think he's in the back or he left for a quick ride."

Henry nodded as he led me over to the bar and looked to me. "Wait here. I will go and see if Smoke's in the back." I nodded as I seated myself upon a nearby bar stool. A few minutes later, Henry came walking out and motioned for me to enter the back of the bar. I hopped off the bar stool and walked around the bar to the back. I opened the door and there sat Smoke behind his desk with his feet propped up on the desk top. His black biker boots blocked his face as he motioned with his fingerless black gloved right hand for me to come closer. "I don't bite Jamica." I nodded as I closed the door behind me and walked into the room. "I'm glad your here Smoke. I need to ask you a favor if I may.." Smoke placed his feet upon the ground as he adjusted himself in his desk chair as his soft hazel eyes looked to me from behind the desk. He had curly jet black hair that was short and tied back out of his eyes with a fire red bandana. His goatee matched his hair but it was well groomed.

He smiled softly to me. "I'm sorry to hear about the business. We all loved going down there for repairs Jammer." I nodded. "Thanks Smoke, but I got a major problem on my hands. I was wondering if you and your brother hood could help me. Once I rebuild the shop, you guys have access for it for repairs for a full year without being charged, if you do this for me." Smoke slowly stood up to his 6'10 height, he was built. My God he reminded me of Glen a lot.

Smoke walked around to the front of his desk and leaned against it gently. "What's the task Jammer?" "I want you to take care of someone or give them a warning of some sort. I know who started the fire at my shop. I can give you all the information on the person. You can take care of the rest, I'm hoping." Smoke rubbed his goatee in thought and then nodded. "Sure just give me all the information and we will do the rest. Sounds easy and the deal's right." I nodded as I stepped forward and I wrote down everything. I handed Smoke the paper as we shook on the deal. "We will be in touch Jammer." I nodded as I walked out of the room back into the bar. I patted Henry on the back as I walked out of the bar. I headed back up the street and joined the guys at the now burnt bike repair shop.

CJ and Dave looked to me as I walked up. "Everything's taken care of. Don't worry. Except.. this.." I motioned to the now smoldering building. "What am I gonna do now.. I have no business. I can't be anywhere without being found by Mark..." I sighed as I shook my head. "Nothing has gone right at all this year. Damn.." I walked off as CJ started to follow me. Dave placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Leave her CJ. We gotta get back to the hotel before Vince has our heads." CJ sighed as he joined the guys in climbing into the SUV and heading back to the hotel. I decided I needed to walk and get my thoughts together. How was I going to rebuild a business that lost everything? I kicked a nearby empty soda can out of my way as I figured I needed to call all the business' that ordered choppers and see if they wanted to wait, until I rebuild for the bike or move on to another bike builder. I decided I would walk home, it would give me a lot of time to think about my next step.

**Chapter 7**

I walked up the driveway to my home back on the ranch. Yes I still owned the ranch. I sighed as I entered the house and grabbed the list of business' and bike owners, who own the bikes at the shop at the time of the fire. I grabbed my phone, sat down on my steps and made the phones calls, that I dreaded in making. About an hour and it seemed a million phone calls later. I sat on my steps staring out into the nothingness before me. I was going to get sued by three bike owners. Four business' that ordered choppers pulled out and are going to different builders. The others said they would think about it and get back to me. The other bike owners are going to let me know, if I have to pay for their bikes lost in the fire or not. Have to talk to their insurance companies or something like that.

Mark left me in a bind alright. A huge one. Of course he sits home drinking his life away like he has and doesn't care who he hurts anymore. I wish things stayed the same from what happen that night, but they didn't. They got bad for both Mark and I. But I'm getting by day by day. Mark seems to get worse as each day goes on. I shook my head as I placed my phone on the step next to me. "What am I gonna do now... I lost everything in that fire. Except myself and my work hands..." I sighed as I just thought about them now. I picked up the phone one more time and gave them all a call and told them not to show up. The placed was closed down because of what happen. I also promised them they would be paid for their work for the week, once I figured out everything. Most said don't worry about it but a couple. The others said they would handle them. One thing off my mind.

I sighed as I placed my head in my hands. I'm still haunted everyday and night since that night. Oh your probably wondering what that night was. Well let me explain why Glen hasn't been around. Things were going great between Glen and I. We were even married. He loved wrestling and being on the road and returning home to me. I stayed and took care of the repair business that Glen and somewhat of Mark helped me build. Well one night Glen was driving back with Travander and Sparrow with him back to the ranch. But he never made it back. I had gotten a hold of the local Sheriff and he did patrol in case anything happened to him. His SUV was found, flipped over and laying in a ditch beside one of the roads leading to the ranch. Travander and Sparrow were found and taken to the local vet where they didn't make it. But Glen wasn't found.

We all thought he had wandered into the woods hurt to get out of the elements of the rain and such. Search party was sent out and nobody didn't find a trace of him, until this day nothing found. I will never forget the night the sheriff came to my door and told me everything. That night I will never forget, my life falling apart right before me. Mark didn't handle it every well at all. He was told while he was on the road and tore up his dressing room before he finally gave up and was taken off the road, so things could be handled before he killed someone. He has never returned to the road since. Glen had taken off his wedding ring to work with me on an engine and forgot to put it back on, that's why I have it hanging around my neck 24/7. I haven't taken mine off, because I know deep down in my heart he's still alive and trying to get back to me.

I jumped as I heard a vehicle pulling up the driveway of the ranch. It was a pickup truck but not one I haven't seen before. It was forest green Dodge Sport. I got to my feet as I descended the stairs the truck skidded to a hault as Jerry from down the street climbed out. "Jamica come quick! I found someone who says they know you on the side of the road." I ran over as Jerry ran around to the other side of the truck and opened up the passenger side door. Out fell a bloody, bruised and incoherent Mark. Jerry caught him as he looked to me. "You know this here fell'er right?" He questioned. I nodded as I sighed and I helped Jerry drag him out of his truck and into the house. I led Jerry to the spare bedroom down the hallway and laid Mark out on the bed. "Need anymore help Jamica?" He asked. I shook my head. "Thanks Jerry. I owe you for this." He nodded as he left.

I sighed as I left the room and returned with a first aid kit I kept in the house. I placed it upon the night stand as I sat down on the edge of the bed and removed Mark's leather jacket. placed it over a nearby chair. I untied his black work boots and let them fall to the floor. He was a mess. There was practically no shirt left on him. It had been torn up. I just cut off the remains and tossed them to the floor. I began to clean up his wounds and make him more comfortable. This brought back memories. After he found out Glen went missing or was dead according to the Sheriff. He went out on drinking binges a lot, then he would get into a bar fight and end up here hurt and pass out in this room. I hated seeing him like this, but the wounds and bruises and such told me something different. These weren't any particular bar fight wounds. I shook my head as I finished cleaning and bandaging a huge gash above his left eye. "What did you do this time Mark.. besides make my life a living hell.." I grumbled. I finished up and cleaned up the mess and left the kit in the room but not on the table. I grabbed a nearby blanket and placed it over him. "Get some sleep Mark. Hopefully I will get answers from you tomorrow morning, if you remember." I got to my feet and left the room.

I decided to leave the room door open a bit in case he needed anything. Looks like I would be spending the night on the couch bed in case he did need me. I sighed as I pulled the coffee table out of the way, pulled out the not so comfy couch bed and set it up for me. I got myself ready for bed upstairs and then climbed into bed. I quickly fell asleep with the TV on ESPN.

**Chapter 8**

I jumped as I heard a huge thud. I sat up in bed as the TV was still on softly. I heard a moan as I jumped to my feet and ran down to the bedroom Mark was in. I turned on the hallway light and there laid Mark on the floor. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly. He had fallen off the bed. He was trying to get up off the floor. I slowly walked over and knelt down as I placed a hand upon his left shoulder. He was laying on his stomach upon the floor. He lifted his head and turned and looked to me, "Where.. am I?" He asked. "You're at my ranch Mark. My neighbor Jerry found you on the side of the road a bloody, bruised incoherent person. But right now let's get you back into bed." He nodded as I lended him a hand to get him sitting up. He winced as he placed his right arm over his bandaged ribs. "I feel like a mac truck hit me.. What happen?" He grumbled.

I looked to him. A few of his bandages needed to be changed. "I don't know Mark. What do you remember?" He sighed a bit as he tried to think for a moment. I swear I thought I saw smoke coming out of his ears from thinking too hard. Mark looked to me through the bruises as he finally and hopefully he did remember something. "The last thing I remember was getting up from the chair in the living room and answering the door. A group of guys was standing on my front porch. Next thing I know it everything went black. I wake up on the floor, feeling like a mac truck hit me." After hearing Mark's words, it finally dawned on me what happen. I closed my eyes as I sighed softly. "I know who those guys were Mark..."

Mark looked to me as he leaned back gently against the bed. "I know who they were Jamica. Those were your buddies the Rollin' Eagles." I nodded. "I sent them to you Mark. They were suppose to just talk to you not beat the living shit out of you." Mark lowered his eyes to the floor. "Why did you Jamica?" He asked. I sighed as I slid myself closer to him and made him look at me. "Because you started the fire at my bike shop and took away everything that I have ever worked for. You took away parts of me, yourself and most of all your brother and my husband, Mark."

Mark sighed as he looked away from me. "I..I don't know what to say.." He ran a hand gently through his hair. "You never do Mark. I know you have an excuse like you always do. You were angry at me because I fired you. I had to fire you. You were costing me business and clients. Word of mouth is the way I work my business around here you know that." He nodded as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Jamica. I really don't know what came over me. I really don't. I don't know how I can make it up to you or anything." I sighed as I laid a hand upon his right hand that sat on his knee. "I think seeing you like this is punishment enough. But a lot of things were lost in that fire. I'm getting sued for damages to bikes and hoping the rest don't. I lost business because of this Mark. I don't know what I'm gonna do. I might not rebuild. I really don't know yet." Mark placed his bruised left hand over mine and sighed as he opened his eyes and looked to me. "How about I help pay for the damages and help you rebuild. I will call the companies and help get their business back to you." I shook my head. "Forget them Mark. I can find other clients. I just need everything I lost. Except one thing that will never returned."

Mark sighed softly as he knew what I was referring too. He lifted his left hand off mine and placed his hand under the ring hanging around my neck. "You really miss him don't you?" He asked. I nodded as I lowered my head. "More than you know Mark. Not a day goes by that I don't think about him. I know it's the same with you." Mark moved his hand away and placed it in his lap. He didn't know what to say from that comment. I looked to him. "I know you do Mark. Everybody can tell. You just hide it behind the damn alcohol bottle like you always do. You hide what is truly bothering you with your damn drinking. It's going to kill you Mark if you don't stop. What would Glen think if he saw you like this? I know what he would do, but I don't know what he would say." Mark sighed softly and nodded as he looked to me. "You're right Jamica. I just don't know how to handle myself anymore. I don't know. I guess I depended on Glen being there for the rest of my life. I was wrong. I just don't know how to handle him being gone." He buried his face gently into his hands. I placed both my hands upon his shoulders as I spoke. "It's alright Mark. We both have one another still. You can always talk to me if you need too."

Mark removed his hands and nodded slightly as he looked to me. "Jamica... I know I have a problem, but how do I go about trying to correct it.. I can't do it alone..." I closed my eyes as I heard Mark's words. He had finally admitted in his own big, macho way he has a problem. The first step in the right direction. I slowly opened my eyes and looked to Mark once again. "I've been waiting a long time to hear you admit you have a problem Mark. I knew you would realize it, but not in this fashion." I moved myself a bit closer to him as I looked to him. "You aren't alone in anything Mark. We both have a problem. I admitted to Vince last night I have a drinking problem as well." Mark smirked a bit as he couldn't believe what I just told him. "You're kiddin' right?" I shook my head. "No I'm not. If you are really serious about this Mark. We can do this together. I know your stronger than the problem itself. We both are, we do this together. Nothing can't stop us." Mark sighed as he looked to me. "You sure about this Jamica?" I nodded. "I'm dead serious about this Mark. We need to clean up our acts and get things back on track in our lives. Things are getting way out of hand."

Mark nodded as I slowly climbed to my feet and got him back to sitting on the bed. He sighed as he settled down on the edge of the bed and looked to me once again. "I don't know what I would do without you Jamica. I really don't.." I looked to him as I picked the blanket up off the floor. "Neither do I Mark. Neither do I.. I think we've both be dead somewhere or worse." Mark nodded as I placed the blanket upon the bed. "Thanks .. for everything Jamica." I nodded as we embraced one another and I left the room after that. Mark settled down for some more sleep. I sighed as I sat back down on the bed in the living room and just sat there thinking. I must of gotten lost in my thoughts heavily. What brought me back to the harsh reality I always tried to run away from was the kicking up of dirt out near the street of screeching tires. I got to my feet quickly and opened the door to see nothing around, not even a pair of headlights heading up the street through the trees. I scratched my head as I looked to the stairs for a brief moment. There laid a long stem purple rose with my motorcycle helmet. It was totally scratched. I had dumped my bike at the same site as Glen's vehicle was found.

The scene had hit me so hard, when I went to slow down. I lost control in the sand. I thought I had lost the helmet.

I walked over, crouched down and grabbed the rose and the scratched up, dented helmet. I picked up the helmet, revealing a rottie pup hiding underneath with a piece of folded paper under his fire red collar. "Well what do we have here?" The pup jumped up at me and started licking my face. I held the dog in my arms as I took the paper out of it's collar and unfolded it. I looked to it as it read, 'I hope this brings you joy and I hope to see you soon. Secret Admirer.' It was written in black sharpie. I re-folded the letter not recognizing the hand writing. I looked to the pup. It had big light brown eyes. It looked exactly as Jescio looked, but it had four tan paws instead of two. The pup licked my face as I stood to my feet and carried the pup, the rose and helmet into the house. I placed the pup upon the bed as I sat down and placed the helmet upon the table beside. "I wonder who this is from and where they got my missing banged up helmet.." I looked to the pup just sitting there staring at me with his head tilted and then yawned. "I don't know where you came from, but you're such a cutie. I'm gonna call you Biker, because I found you under my motorcycle helmet." The pup jumped at me. I fell back onto my back. The pup climbed up and laid beside me and made himself at home. "You read my mind." I reached for the remote and turned off the TV and slowly drifted off to sleep with the pup curled up beside me under the covers.

**Chapter 9**

I sighed as I rolled over and felt something licking my face. I opened my eyes and came nose to nose with Biker. "Well good morning to you.." I sat up as I yawned and got to my feet, carried Biker outside to do what dogs do. Biker finished his investigation and followed me back inside. I wandered into the kitchen with Biker running after me. I stopped dead in my tracks on my way to the kitchen to Mark standing in the hallway in just his blue jeans. Biker ran into the back of my legs and shook his head. Mark saw him and then looked to me. "Where did he come from?" I looked to Biker, bent down and picked him up. "After you went back to sleep last night. The sounds of someone leaving at the end of the driveway caught my attention. I went outside to see who or what it was.. I found the pup with a letter under his collar, but..." Mark lifted a brow as I turned and walked away. Mark followed me into the living room and stopped in his tracks, when he saw the helmet sitting upon the table. "I thought you lost that when you dumped the bike."

I looked to Mark. "I thought I did, but I found the pup under the helmet on the porch with a long stem rose. I don't know who it is from Mark. But it's awfully eerie to me." Mark looked to me and nodded as Biker wiggled out of my arms practically and landed in Mark's. Mark looked to the pup in his arms and lifted him up. Biker placed his paws on Mark's forearm and lifted himself up and licked the tip of Mark's nose. "Someone has a buddy.." I giggled. Mark lowered the pup and gently petted him as he looked to me. "Reminds me a lot of Jescio."

I nodded. "Name the pup yet?" He asked as he walked over to the recliner and seated himself. "Yes I named him Biker. Because I found him under the helmet." Mark nodded as the pup curled up on his lap and made himself at home. Mark smiled to the pup. It was the first time I've seen him smile in the longest time. I picked up the bed and folded back up, so we could have a couch.

I got dressed into a pair of blue jean shorts, a black Choppers t-shirt and made Mark and I some breakfast and fed the pup. I grabbed the helmet, walked out onto the porch and sat down on the porch swing. I still couldn't understand where the helmet came from and who would of brought it to me. I sighed as I looked out over the property as the sun sat hazily in the clear blue sky. These were the days I missed, especially with Glen. I ran a hand through my hair as I heard the screen door open and Mark stepped out onto the porch. "I thought I would find you out here." I looked to him. "Yea, just thinking that's all." Mark held the door open as Biker followed him out onto the porch. Mark wore blue jeans, but clean ones this time. He didn't wear a shirt still, he was still too sore to put one on. I pushed over on the swing as he seated himself gingerly. "How you feeling?" I asked. "I'm feel a bit better, but still sore as hell." I nodded. "I will handle that situation when I go into town in a bit. I have some business to tend to in town."

Mark nodded as I slowly got to my feet and walked back inside. Mark sighed as he watched me. "And she thinks I'm good at hiding feelings and shit. She's worse than me." He shakes his head as I walk back out onto the porch with my dark blue/black Nike sneakers on and a backwards OCC baseball cap. "Need anything in town?" Mark shook his head. "No, but if I think of anything I will call you on the cell." I nodded as I patted Biker on his head and walked off the porch to my truck and climbed in and drove off for town.

I pulled into a parking spot on the street, climbed out of my truck. Walked over to the general store and decided to pick up a few things, now that Mark is hurt, I would need a few things for him and for the pup. I loaded the items I picked up into the bed of my truck as the Rollin' Eagles rolled by and parked in front of the bar as usual. I closed the door of my truck as I walked over and approached Henry. I was pissed. "Where's Smoke?" I asked. Henry looked to me and pointed towards the bar. I walked inside and saw Smoke standing behind the bar. I walked up and climbed up onto the bar top. Smoke turned around and came face to face with me. "Hey Jamica. Just the person I was looking for.." "Don't give me that Smoke.. I know what you did. What the fuck were you thinking when you did that to him. Or were you not thinking?" Smoke snorted as he took two steps backwards. "I did as you asked Jamica. That was the deal." I shook my head. "The deal was to talk to him to straighten him out, you know scare him. Not nearly kill him Smoke. That wasn't part of the GOD DAMN DEAL!" Smoke snorted as the group came walking in and heard me yelling at him.

Henry, Hank and the rest of the gang gathered around as I stood upon the bar top. "All of you didn't need to beat the holy hell out of him. He's my brother in law. Yea I was angry for what he did to the shop alright, but I didn't say go out and nearly kill the guy. Come on guys.. You guys have more god damn common sense than that." The guys snickered and talked amongst themselves, then they all looked to me as Smoke spoke. "Get off my bar Jamica.." He placed his hands on the bar. I looked to him and snorted. "No I won't not until I hear that you guys won't treat my FAMILY like a damn game animal again like that. You guys have some heavy apologizing to do." Smoke lifted a brow to me. "No we don't. You told us to take care of him. So we did." I growled as I leaned down and grabbed Smoke by the front of his shirt. "I didn't say nearly beat him within inches of death Smoke. I meant just scare him or talk to him. I know Hank and Henry could of done that."

Smoke knocked my hands away as he knocked me backwards. I kept my balance as I stood my ground upon the bar top. "Why don't you go home and drink yourself to death Jamica. Get the hell out of my bar and stay away from the Rollin' Eagles!" I growled as I jumped at Smoke and knocked him to the ground and started beating the holy hell out of him. Hank and Henry jumped over the bar to pull us apart. Hank wrapped his arms around me to keep me away from Smoke. Henry help the dumbfounded Smoke to his wobbly feet. "Get that crazy ass bitch outta my bar. Nobody and I mean nobody doesn't go near her or talk to her. Or your no longer a Rollin' Eagle." Hank dragged me outside. I growled as blood dripped down my face from a gash on my forehead, nose from a few shots and a huge cut upon my right forearm from a broken bottle Smoke got a hold of and attacked me with.

Hank sighed as he placed me upon the curbing. "Calm down Jamica. This isn't the way to handle Smoke. You know this." I spat blood from my mouth and looked to Hank as I stood up. "You know what I mean Hank. You guys nearly beat what Family I have left to death. I have a right to be upset. I meant for Smoke to send you and Henry to talk to Mark, not send the whole gang to beat him and then dump him off somewhere." Hank looked to me. "They beat him and dumped him off somewhere." I nodded. "My neighbor Jerry found him and brought him to my house. He's was in really bad shape. Still is, but doing a bit better, but still badly bruised. He has a few cracked ribs, but mostly bruises and bad scratches and a few gashes." Hank sighed. "I didn't know nothing about this Jamica. I swear neither Henry nor me did." I nodded as I looked to Hank. "I know you and Henry wouldn't of done that kind of thing Hank. You know Mark just as well as I do." Hank nodded as he helped me to my truck. "You alright to drive home Jamica?" Hank questioned. I leaned against my truck as I sighed. "I think so..." Hank led me over to the other side of the truck and helped me into the seat. "I'll drive you home. I'll go tell Henry and he'll pick me up later." I nodded as Hank walked off and then returned and drove me home.

**Chapter 10**

Hank pulled my truck up and parked behind Mark's big ole silver Dodge truck. There was a midnight blue SUV parked in the driveway. I never seen it before. Hank climbed out as Mark walked out onto the porch gingerly. "Hank what are you doing here?" Mark asked. Hank walked around the truck, helped me out and carried me towards the house. "I gave Jamica a ride home." Mark growled. "What happen?" Mark opened the door as Hank carried me into the house. "A fight at the bar. Smoke and her exchanged words and then a fight broke out. Smoke.. You know him, fights dirty." Mark growled as he followed Hank into the house. Hank placed me in a kitchen table chair as I sighed as Mark told Hank where the first aid kit was. Mark crouched down in front of me. "Jamica.. How did this start?" I sighed as I looked to Mark. "I faced him and told him about what they did.. to you.. was wrong... I'm banned from the Rollin' Eagles Mark.. I could.. care less." Mark sighed and shook his head as Hank returned with the kit and placed it upon the table.

Hank left as Mark opened the kit. There was something different about Mark that I couldn't figure out. He lifted his right hand to start cleaning up a gash above my right eye as I lowered his hand and looked to him. "Who's SUV is parked outside?" Mark smiled as he looked to me. "Uhhh... I don't know how to explain this, but maybe he can.." Mark stood up as a huge man in a black trench coat, blue jeans, black work boots stepped into the kitchen doorway. He was huge in muscle and around Mark's height. I couldn't see nothing hidden under the flat brimmed hat and under the trench coat. It didn't dawn on me about who it was until they stepped out of the doorway and moved the trench coat. I recognized who it was now. I slowly rose to my shaking feet. I don't know if it was from blood loss, the adrenaline rush I was having once again, or the shock.

The huge hands lifted up and removed the hat. Long black curly hair fell down and draped over the big, broad shoulders. The hat was tossed to the floor as the person removed the trench coat. My hands covered my mouth in shock. "No... It..It.. can't be..." Tears started to blur my vision, mixing with blood upon my face. I saw the most beautiful soft, hazel eyes I ever set my eyes on. I slowly stumbled forward a couple of steps as I couldn't believe who stood before me. One quick toss of the hair out of the person's face revealed the man of my life. "Hey there cutie.." I lost it. I couldn't believe, it was Glen. Alive and standing before me. "Pinch me.. please.. I gotta.. be dreaming." I said between sobs. Mark shrugged and pinched me. I jumped and looked to Mark as I rubbed my upper right arm. "It's no dream Jamica. You were right.." Mark commented. I turned from Mark and looked to Glen standing before me. He opened his arms and knelt down. "Don't let me stand here alone anymore." His voice was cracking. I couldn't speak, I just stumbled to him and wrapped my arms around him and didn't let go. "My God.. You are really alive.. My love of my life.. I knew you were alive.. I just knew it.."

Glen hugged me tightly, but in a gentle way. "My God.. I missed you so much Jamica. I will never leave you again.. I promise.." We didn't want to let go. I soaked Glen's white t-shirt he was wearing with the blood I was dripping. I took a step back as Hank walked in with the things I bought in town. Hank stopped in his steps and dropped the box in his hands. Thank god nothing was fragile. His jaw dropped as Glen stood up and placed me back into the chair as Mark started in on cleaning up the cuts I had. "It can't be.." Hank said in shock. Glen removed the bloody shirt and looked to Hank. "Don't be so shocked Hank. It's me.." Hank swallowed hard as Glen walked over and stuck his hand out to be shaken. "I.. I thought.. you.." "You thought I was dead?" Hank nodded. Glen chuckled. "I was suppose to be, but nope. It just wasn't my time. Plus I couldn't leave the only family I have behind can I?" He looked over his shoulder to Mark and I. Hank took Glen's hand and shook it gently. "Nice to see you back, safe and sound Glen. You have been gravely missed." Glen nodded. "I know I have. Why don't you go Hank. Thanks for bringing Jamica home." Hank nodded as he handed Glen my keys and Henry pulled up in his little Ford pick up truck.

Glen looked to Hank. "Don't mention to nobody that I'm here and alive alright?" Hank looked to him oddly but agreed not too. Hank walked out as Glen closed the door, walked over and took over where Mark had left off. Biker came running out of the kitchen and ran smack dab into Mark's leg and looked up to him. "I'll feed Biker." I sighed as I couldn't keep my eyes off of my husband. My Lord, it's a miracle. "Foods with the supplies I picked up Mark." Mark nodded as he took Biker and the supplies into the kitchen to put away.

Glen cleaned me up and looked to me. "I see you got the pup I left you last night." I looked to him. "I thought it was you, but I wasn't totally sure. Where did you find my old helmet? I thought I lost that when I dumped my bike." Glen picked me up into his arms gently as he walked over to the couch, seated himself and placed me into his lap. I didn't take my eyes off him for one second. I thought if I did, he would just disappear once again.

"I found that down in the woods near where I heard about you dumping your bike. I found it hidden amongst some brush and such. I cleaned it up the best I could and thought I would return it, but I couldn't get myself to do it until last night. I.. got the pup because I know Sparrow and Travander never made it. So I thought maybe.." I placed a finger over his lips. "I understand... But I must know this one thing... What happen to you all this time.. Where have you been and why do you come to us now after all of this.." Glen sighed as Mark walked into the living room and heard what I asked. Mark seated himself in the recliner as Biker came bounding into the living room and pawed at Glen's pant leg. Glen bent his hand down and picked him up and placed him in my lap. Glen looked to Mark and then to me. "It's a long story.." Mark crossed his arms and looked to his brother. "We've got all the time in the world.." Glen looked to me. "Please tell us Glen." Glen sighed as he nodded. "Alright but I warned you."

"You both know about the roll over and such right?" We both nodded. "Well I remember waking up because I blacked out after the vehicle settled and seeing the vehicle that ran me off was a large jet black pick up truck. It skidded off as I slowly crawled out of the vehicle. I was battered, bruised, I did break my right forearm and I was confused on what happen. A good Samaritan came walking out of the woods and helped me upon I think it was some kind of cart and pulled it behind an SUV. I was taken care of by the gentleman that found me. His family and himself took care of me. It took me longer to get stronger and such again. The gentleman told me what happen and where he found me and what had been going on. He had been spying on the scene the whole time from afar. He told me about a biker that dumped their bike, upon arriving on the scene. They described the bike and I knew it was you. I wanted to see you so bad, but they told me that was months ago..." Glen sighed as he paused for a moment and then continued. "I went for a walk, because I felt up for a bit of exercise, this was about 11 months after the accident. I went back to the scene and I saw nothing that looked familiar. I remember some things, which would be you Jamica and Mark and a few other things, but other things it's hard to remember. But I started walking back to where I was staying and I kicked something hard, buried under some leaves and such. It was your helmet Jamica. I carried back with me and cleaned it up the best I could and kept it with me until last night."

"The gentleman gave me his truck to take to go into town and get him supplies. I did and I just had to see you. Well I had to do this secretly of course, so I got the pup from a friend of the family that took care of me, their rottie had a litter and I couldn't help but pick one up. Plus I found a flower shop and picked up the rose as well. I drove up here and parked in your driveway for about half the night. I was in debate with myself even if you would remember me or had moved on with your life. So I did the best thing I thought was to leave the helmet with the pup underneath it with the little note under his collar. Then I sped off to get your attention." I sighed as I heard Glen's explanation. "You did get my attention. I heard the spedding off of a vehicle. When I went outside I didn't see nothing but when I looked down I saw the helmet and rose." Mark looked to his brother, but had nothing to say at this moment. But I had something to say though.

I looked to Glen. "Why did you fear that I had moved on Glen.. If you know me better than anybody I would never get involved with someone else. I love you no matter what. I mean nothing will never make me or take my heart away from you." Glen wrapped his arms around me as I did around him. He whispered into my ear. "I'm sorry I misjudged you." I couldn't help but smile and not let him go. "So you come waltzing back into our lives like nothing happened..." Mark commented. Glen and I pulled back from the hug as Mark stood up. I climbed off of Glen's lap and placed Biker next to me. Glen stood up and they got nose to nose. "No I don't think that Mark. It's going to take some time to adjust but I didn't think it would happen over night. It's a big adjustment for everyone here, not just you nor me." Mark snorted as they literally got nose to nose. "I got my ass kicked and put through hell for the past year for nothing. I kept on thinking you were dead, but here you stand like nothing happened. You don't have a damn clue what you have put us through Glen.." Glen sighed as he took a step back, he knew Mark was right on that one.

"I know I don't. You two don't know the hell I've been through either." I sighed as I gingerly got to my feet. "Hold on Mark. Don't you dare bring the whole guilt trip down on Glen for the way you look now. The hell you've been through the past year. You put yourself through it. You drank yourself out of a job and you got your ass kicked on a misjudgment call. I took care of that. How the hell do you think I got like this?! For the hell of it.. You sort of deserved to get your ass kicked. You burned down my business and made everybody's life a living hell over the past year, especially mine." Mark growled as his face turned beat red. Glen looked to me as I said everything then he looked to Mark. "Is this all true?" He asked. Mark sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yes.. It's true." He grumbled softly. Glen leaned his fist back and slugged Mark right in the face. Mark fell backwards and hit the floor. "What the hell was that for?!" He bellowed. "You deserve that for giving Jamica a hard time. I thought you would have helped her out cope with things, not make things more difficult for her Mark. I expected differently out of you, not hearing this." Mark slowly sat up as he shook the cob webs out of his head.

I placed a hand upon Glen's upper arm. "Hold on. Before the two of you kill one another. I handled the situation with the fellows who did what they did to Mark. As for the business, I can rebuild. Going to take a long time but it can get rebuilt. Also Mark and I both agreed to get help for our drinking problems Glen..." Glen looked to me. "Both of you..." I sighed as I nodded. "It's nothing to be proud of Glen. Once we both heard you were missing and could be dead. I lost it and started drinking. I just wanted to forget everything. But I had a kick in the ass from a few friends and I got myself together. Well as for Dead Man here.. He kept going." Glen sighed as he plopped himself back onto the couch. "I did cause a lot of BS didn't I.." I sat down next to him as Biker climbed over me and sat between us. "Let's just say the situation didn't in general. You were greatly missed Glen. You're a big part of a lot of people's lives.. Especially in Mark's and mine." Mark got to his feet and seated himself back in the chair. "She's right Glen. You're a big part of this family, just like the two of us are. We have one another, that's all we got, besides our friends that is. Well what friends I have left."

Glen nodded as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I'm really sorry for all of this. I tried and tried to get back here, but something kept me away. Besides recovery and being somewhat in a daze..." Mark and I looked at one another and then to Glen. "What do you mean Bro? Is there something your not telling us?" Glen sighed softly as he nodded. I looked to Glen. "Tell us please Glen..." He looked to me as he nodded. He started in on the reasons and such of why he didn't come back until now.

**Chapter 11**

I slowly got to my feet as I couldn't believe what Glen had told us. "This has to be the icing on the cake for what they did to me and to Mark now. But why would they do this? I trusted that group and now they go and do this.. It's just total bullshit." Mark nodded. "But I don't think it's the whole group behind it Jamica." I looked to Mark. "True. If Hank or Henry was behind it, then they wouldn't have helped me the way the did. Damn it, why didn't I see it?" I shook my head as Glen stood up and placed his hands upon my shoulders. "We can't change the past but we can get revenge, but in other ways. Besides going out and trying to knock their blocks off." I nodded as I snapped my fingers. "I know who it is.. Damn it's obvious." Glen and Mark both looked to me oddly. "What is it Jamica?"

"I should of known. From the beginning. It was Smoke. The main ring leader. He never liked me from the start but tolerated me because the rest of the group loved me and loved how I repaired their bikes. Hank and Henry both gave me warnings about Smoke, but I didn't pay attention. Now I should of, I'm kicking myself in the ass. He got to you Glen, because he thought I would shut down the shop and move out of town, after so call losing you. Mark, he thought he would beat you out of the way and use you to blame the fire on. Then beat the living crap outta me and threaten me and the rest of the group. But we have to get back at him, but how?" Mark and Glen both nodded as we ended up thinking about this one. "That's a good question. What do you do when you have half the town behind you and practically in the palm of your hand?" asked Mark. Glen shrugged. I started to pace as I was thinking. Then it finally dawned on me. "I have it!" Glen and Mark both looked to me. "Whatcha got on your mind Jamica?" Glen asked.

I looked to the both of them. "Let's just say it's sort of a way to get under Smoke's skin, then let him have it at the end. We rebuild the repair business. We have Glen, act like he's dead but keep himself under wraps while working at the garage. We can tell everybody it's our cousin. We can form our own motorcycle group. Smoke hates competition. Get everybody to join, he will be left by himself and then he will go to drastic measures and then we got him right where we want him." Mark and Glen thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "You think it will work?" Mark commented. I nodded as I looked to the two of them. "It will trust me. I got a lot of connections among that group, more than Smoke knows." Glen smiled and nodded. "I think it will work. But first things first..." Mark and I both looked at him. Glen walked over and picked me up into his arms gently. "Some much needed sleep and start fresh in the morning." I smiled widely as Glen carried me upstairs and Mark headed to the spare bedroom. Biker ended up sleeping with him.

Glen kicked the bedroom door closed with his foot as he carried me over to the bed. He laid me gently down, knowing I was still hurting from the fight earlier today. He laid down next to me and propped himself up on his right elbow, we just sat there staring into one another's eyes in the dim moonlight that flooded the room. "Every night I dreamt of this night." I said softly. "You and me both did Jamica. I thought I would never see you again." Glen lifted a finger up and rubbed my cheek softly. He slowly lowered his head and clenched my lips with his in small kisses, that slowly turned into a passionate one. I rolled onto my side as the kiss got intense. I pulled back as Glen placed his hand upon my chest and looked down. "What's that Jamica?" I looked to him. Then I looked down to where his hand was. "Oh.. That's yours." Glen looked to me oddly. I took the chain out of my shirt and removed it from my neck and took Glen's wedding band off the chain and placed it in his hand. "If you still want to be after all of this..." I said. He smiled broadly and looked to me as he handed me back the ring, placed his hand out to me to place it back upon his finger. "Why wouldn't I not want to be married to the best woman on the face of the Earth?" I shrugged as I smiled and placed his wedding band back on his finger, where it belonged.

I leaned up and clenched his lips this time in a mind blowing kiss. Glen slowly rolled onto his back as I climbed up on him and straddled him, the kiss never breaking. I placed my hands upon his muscular chest. My Lord he was bigger in muscle, must of been working out some how. I pulled back from the kiss as I couldn't help but just sit there and just take in the sight of Glen being back in my life. It was a miracle more or less, but if it was a dream, please don't wake me up. He lifted his hand up and placed it upon the side of my face gently. "Something wrong Jamica?" He asked. I jumped as I looked to him and shook my head. "No nothing at all. Just taking in the sight of my husband that's all." The moonlight lit the whole room up. Glen sat up, slid himself back and leaned his back against the head board of the bed, placed his hands upon my hips. "You don't know how much I missed you." I placed my hands upon his and smiled softly to him. "I can just image..." I could feel him growing within the confinements of his jeans underneath me.

I slowly slid my hands from his and lifted his shirt up as I let my hands touch his soft skin. My Lord I missed just the feel of his body. My fingers ran over every rippling muscle, like a blind man reading brail. Glen leaned forward as I removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor. My hand stopped upon his chest as I ran a finger along a few scars. "I was going to warn you about those, but too little too late." He commented as I smiled gently to him. "These give you character Glen. Nothing will never turn me away from the scars you carry. I carry some as well. Everybody does inside and out." Glen smiled broadly as I leaned forward and started kissing his neck. Glen let his hands wander as they slid under my shirt and slowly traveled my skin, taking in everything that had changed or he had missed. I also had some scars upon my body from the accident, most on my back and calves.

I traveled my kisses very slowly down from his neck to his collar bone. I loved the way I made him shiver. I knew how to drive him nuts, it was just too easy with him sometimes. I sat up as he removed my t-shirt and tossed it to the floor, then my lacy red bra. Glen sat there and took in the sight of his lovely bride, like it was their first time being together. Well it was after being apart for almost over a year. I looked into his soft hazel eyes. They were full of lust and want. I probably was telling him with my eyes the same thing, because all I ever wanted was to be with him. Glen smiled as he leaned forward and started kissing my neck. I leaned my head to the side for better access. He led a hot trail of kisses down as his hands traveled up my body very slowly. He had found what he was traveling to, my breasts. I ran my hands through his curly black locks as his mouth crashed down on my hardening nipples as his right hand massaged my right breast. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I released a moan that I was holding in my throat for the longest time.

I let my hands slide down to his shoulders, around to his back as I raked my nails gently down his spine. That released a moan from the back of Glen's throat. I couldn't help but lightly giggle. Glen switched tortures and gave my other breast the same treatment. My Lord, he's going to be the death of me. I trailed my hands around to the front to his muscular stomach down to his jeans fly. My Lord he was huge and being confined within his jeans. Time to let the fun out. I undid his belt and then the button on his jeans. Glen's hands had found my jeans already before I found his. He unbuttoned and unzipped mine already to find I had on a matching pair of lacy panties to match my bra. I lifted myself to my knees gently as he pushed my jeans down and I lended a hand and got them off and threw them to the floor, then my panties. His hands cupped my ass as he gently massaged it.

He pulled back from kissing me as his hands slowly made their way to my back and just stayed on either side. "You are gorgeous Jamica. Even more than the first day we were married." I blushed a deep red to his words. "You are even more handsomer than I could imagine Glen. I have missed you so much." Glen brought his lips to mine and captured my lips in a deep passionate kiss. We just couldn't get enough of one another. I finally got my hands back down to his jeans. I hooked my fingers under his jeans, my god. He went commando in his jeans. Less clothes for me to take off. Very nice!

I unzipped his jeans as his harden cock was finally released from it's cramped quarters of his jeans. I grabbed each sides of his jeans and slid them down his hips to his knees. Glen did the rest and kicked them off the bed. I let my hands do their magic upon him. I had forgotten how big he was. I was hoping my body would remember, because I sure do. I let my fingers run lightly up and down his shaft as I felt his body shiver at the touch. Glen kissed down my jaw line to my neck as he whispered in my ear. "You've found my weak spot didn't you?" I couldn't help but lightly giggle. "It's a weak spot on you when it comes to me.." He lightly giggled as I massaged his shaft gently by running my right hand up and down his shaft. I heard a huge moan come from the bellows of his chest. "You're driving me crazy Jamica. If you don't stop you're not going to be able to handle the monster." He whispered. "I can handle it.. trust me.." I said in an evil soft voice. I stroked him a couple of more times until I felt his hands upon my hips. I just wanted him inside of me, to feel him there once again.

He brushed my hands away gently as he placed the tip of his cock in my entrance. He captured my lips in another passionate kiss as I sheathed his cock with my body. We didn't move one inch until we got use to one another once again. Then I started to slide up and down on his cock. I took my time, I wanted this to last forever. Glen left his hands upon my hips as I moved up and down. His hands slid around and cupped my ass as he massaged it as he moved his lips to my neck. I leaned my head back as our breathing picked up. I placed my hands upon his shoulders for better leverage. "My God baby.. You are so tight. Just relax.." I finally loosened up. It had been awhile. "You're bigger than I remembered honey. Sorry.." Glen nipped at my ear as I picked up my pace. Then I just stopped. Glen pulled back from kissing my neck as I wrapped my arms around my stomach. "I forgot the bruised ribs.." I commented under my breath. Glen didn't pull out of me as he rolled me gently onto my back and sat between my thighs. I spread them as wide as I could for deeper thrusts.

Glen lifted me off the bed as he started thrusting in and out of me a bit faster. I started to moan as I felt myself starting to stand on the edge of no return, plus the pain I was in from being beat the living crap out of earlier. But I didn't let that stop me from making love to my husband. But I would feel it in the morning. I placed my hands on the under side of my thighs as I spread them as far as I could. Glen thrusts went as deep as they could. I swear I could feel him hitting my back wall. Glen leaned over as I let go of the back of my thighs and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. "My god Jamica.. I've missed this among other things." I couldn't comment I was too lost in my own little world. "I'm.. gonna lose it.." He grunted as I felt him twitching within me. I met him thrust for thrust as we both went over the edge of no return. I swear for how loud I screamed, I think I woke up the dead. We both laid beside one another on the bed, catching our breath as beads of sweat dripped down Glen's forehead.

I lifted my hand and wiped them away as he pulled out of me. "That was the most.." He couldn't finish his comment. I looked to him and kissed his forehead. I winced as I slowly sat up. "You alright Jamica?" He asked. I nodded as I got to my feet and headed for the bathroom. "Just sore from earlier that's all. I'll take a quick shower, might help. You.. can join me if you like?" Glen sat up very quickly as he followed me into the bathroom. The shower wasn't the only thing hot in the bathroom. We were hot for another. We got lost about two more times, before realized the water went cold. We dried off as Glen helped me replace the bandages I had removed to shower and headed for bed. We fell asleep in one another's arms. I just didn't want to wake up in an empty, cold bed once again.

**Chapter 12**

Over the next few weeks, I slowly rebuilt the business in the same location. Henry and Hank stopped by to help out along with a few other members of the Rollin' Eagles. But they always caught hell from Smoke about it. They didn't care, they liked helping me out better than listening to him. Mark made calls to the companies once again with the help of Adian and got the chopper projects back. The shop was completed and open for business once again. It felt great with a sense of accomplishment under our belts. I was working on one of the chopper projects, while the others got to work on repairs and the other projects when I felt a hand upon my shoulder. I stopped welding and lifted my helmet to see Hank standing before me.

I turned off the welding torch and put it back down as I stood up. "What's up Hank?" He motioned for me to follow him into my office. "We need to talk." I nodded as Mark walked into the shop. I waved to him as Hank and I entered my office and I shut the door. "What's on your mind Hank?" Hank started to pace. "Smoke knows you're up to something." I scratched my head. "Me.. Up to something, why does he think that. I'm getting back on my feet with the shop. Anything wrong with making a living?" Hank shook his head. "No but your buddy Mark there, made it known the shop here is making it's own biker group. You know Smoke doesn't like competition." I nodded. "I know, but that's just too bad. He doesn't want me near the Rollin' Eagles or you guys near my shop. So if you want near me and the shop. You and whoever else will have to jump to the group we have." Hank rubbed the back of his neck, when a knock came upon the back door to the outside of my office. I walked over and opened the door, letting Glen in. He lowered his jacket collar as he looked to me. "I thought I would never get in."

I looked to him. "What gave you that idea?" I asked. "Adian likes locking the back doors." I sighed. "I will talk to him about that. Sorry he's a bit on edge." Glen nodded as he removed his jacket and hung it up. "Oh Hey Hank." Hank nodded. Glen looked to me. "Did I walk in on something?" I nodded. "Yea Hank came to tell us Smoke's getting a bit on edge about me." Glen looked to Hank. "Is that so?" Hank nodded as Glen laughed. "I knew it was too good to be true." I sighed. "Because he caught Mark talking to the parts store manager about the biker group we're forming and he's getting paranoid." Glen shook his head. "Leave it to Mark to start shit." I nodded as I looked to Hank. "If you want in then let us know and we will get you a vest and everything. Let others know without Smoke knowing." Hank nodded as he sighed. "I know Henry will want in. He follows me everywhere practically." I nodded. "That's fine Hank. We will be happy to take you and the guys in. We have a lot of members through the community already. They all left the Rollin' Eagles to be with us." Hank nodded and placed his hands on the edge of the desk. "Where do I sign?" I smiled as I nodded. "Let me get the paper work from Adian and I will be right back." Hank nodded as Glen seated himself in my office chair and got to work on ordering parts and such.

I walked out of my office closing the door and walking into Adian's. "What's Hank doing here?" Mark asked. I turned around to see him sitting at his desk. "He's joining our biker group. He wants out of Smoke's. He also came to tell me because of Smoke over hearing you at the bike parts store the other day, he got a bit paranoid and sent Hank over to find out more." Mark nodded as he snorted. "We all knew this was going to happen." I nodded as I grabbed some paper work and such for the group and left the office. I walked back into mine and closed the door. "What took you so long?" Glen asked while working on the computer. Hank sat down in a chair in front of the desk. "Mark wanted to know what was going on.." Glen rolled his eyes as he continued working. I placed the papers in front of Hank and he began to fill them out. While he was filling them out I rummaged through a nearby box and grabbed a patch of the group. It was a casket with two shovels crissed crossed behind it. A howling wolf sat in front of it. The background of the patch was black with the words 'Dead Wolves Society' encircling the edge of the patch.

I put the box back and walked over to Hank and grabbed a nearby book based on the group. Glen leaned back in the chair as he took the paper work from Hank and looked it over. I sat on the edge of the desk and looked to Glen for an answer. Glen nodded as I looked to Hank. He stood up and did as I instructed him. He took an oath that everybody in the group took. I nodded as we finished up. I handed him the patch and looked to him as I did. "Remove the Rollin' Eagles vest. You are no longer apart of them. You're part of our society now. You place the patch upon your jacket with the rest of your biker ones. The vest are coming today. You will get one with the same logo on the back." Hank nodded as he removed the Rollin' Eagles vest and ripped the patch off and threw it in a nearby garbage can. He placed our patch upon his jacket and shook my hand. "I'm dead if Smoke finds out.." He commented. I shook my head. "He lays a hand upon you or any member of our group. Let us know, we will handle them." Hank nodded as he sighed and shook Glen's hand and walked out of my office. I looked to Glen. "I hope you know what you're doing Jammer.." I nodded. "Everything's going well so far Glen. Stop worrying so much. I got to get back to work." Glen nodded as I walked out of my office and headed back to the chopper project I was working on.

The shop was busy at work, playing catch up for the month or so that we had for fixing up the place and such after the fire. We had a banner made by a friend of ours, who is also a member, for the group hanging upon the wall as you enter the shop you can see it. Everybody in the shop was a member and everybody wore a patch and painted or somehow placed the name upon their welder's helmets or something they wore all day long at work. Mark came walking out of his office and over to me. I was putting the engine together for the chopper I was working on as he approached.

"Got a couple of more members." He said as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest. I looked to him from my work. "Oh? Who?" "A couple of the business' you are making choppers for. They are going to make a donation towards the group, once the bikes are delivered. They want any kind of patch or logo for them to display in their offices." I nodded as I smiled a bit. "Good job Mark. We will have to have some kind of decal or something to send to them." Mark nodded as he ran a hand through his hair in concern. "I heard Hank's a member.." I nodded as I put a few pieces together for the engine. "Yea Henry's suppose to stop by later on with a couple of other guys to sign up." Mark nodded. "I hope this is right to be doing. We don't need anymore trouble." I stopped and looked to Mark. "I know Mark, but he started the trouble by nearly killing Glen, then beating the crap out of you and me. Framing you for the fire and trying to keep me from having a business. The Rollin' Eagles are going to be no more, once I'm threw with it."

Mark sighed as he shook his head and walked away. Biker came walking out of Adian's office and laid by the outside desk upon a blanket as he yawned. I went back to work.

**Chapter 13**

Things were going great for the us. Business was booming and the group was thriving. But things haven't gone so well, Smoke has been around the shop when I wasn't around. He's been looking for me a lot lately. That's not bothering me at all right now anyways. It was late at night and I had just finished putting the rest of the chopper together for a restaurant opening up in the next county. I yawned as I placed a cloth tarp over the finished bike to get loaded into the trailer in the morning. I locked up everything as I headed out to my truck. Everybody had gone home for the night. Mark and Glen had headed back to my house and were waiting up for me. I had to finish the bike. The opening of the place was tomorrow. I shut down the bay door and locked it up as the alarm set itself. We put in an alarm in case of a fire again or a break in, the local authorities would be notified.

I yawned again as I walked over to my truck and stuck the key in to unlock the door. I was wearing my Dead Wolves vest as I felt pain run through my head. I hit my knees as I shook my head. I saw about four sets of feet and then a voice. "You will learn not to mess with the Rollin' Eagles Mutt." That's the last thing I remember before hitting the ground and passing out. I slowly stirred, still laying upon the ground, upon my stomach. I moved a bit and winced in pain. "Ugh! I'm not moving that way again." I sighed as I heard my cell phone ringing a few feet away. I didn't have my vest on at all. I looked up through dripping blood to it hanging on my mirror of my truck shredded. I sighed as I slowly slid myself and reached my cell phone as it stopped ringing.

I laid my head back into the grass as I looked under my truck for anything or anybody. Nothing. The streets were black except for a few street lights lighting the streets. "Damn .. Eagles.." I sighed as I tried to move. I felt pain run through my left knee. I looked down and sighed. "Great they did something to it. That group is toast." I heard my cell phone once again as I opened it and saw it was my house's phone number. I answered the phone as I barely spoke. "What?" Glen looked to the phone oddly and then placed it upon his ear once again. "Jamica?" I swallowed as he didn't recognize my hoarsed voice. "Yea.." Glen balled his hand as Mark came walking into the kitchen and saw Glen. He stood as he listened in. "Jamica.. what's wrong?.. Where are you?" I didn't speak right away, then I groaned as I laid my head back into the grass. The cool grass made my head feel a bit better.

"At.. the shop..." Glen looked to Mark as he spoke. "Alright.. We'll be there.." I hung up my cell phone as Glen hung up the house phone. Mark looked to Glen. "What's up?" Glen looked to Mark. "Something's wrong.. That was Jamica.. Something went down at the shop.. She's still there and doesn't sound right." Mark nodded as they grabbed Glen's SUV keys and headed down to the shop.

I decided to lay still and play possum in case whoever did it came back. I slowly moved myself under my truck to be on the safe side. I laid my head upon my left arm, which I could move. My right it was too much pain to move it right now. I closed my eyes and waited for Mark and Glen to show up. A few minutes after hiding under my truck I heard a vehicle pull up to the shop. I thought, 'God there back for more..' I opened an eye and looked to the vehicle, it was Glen's SUV. I saw two doors open and Mark and Glen both climb out. "Jamica... Jamica where are you?" Glen yelled out. Mark walked over to the shop and looked in the side door's window. They both knew not to touch the shop because of the alarm being activated. I wanted to answer so bad, but my throat was very dry. Next best thing I could think of was grabbing something and throwing it to get someone's attention. I picked up a nearby stone and just dropped it. I couldn't even throw it. I was hurting that bad.

Glen walked towards my truck as Mark decided to join him. "Jamica.. You in there..." Mark walked around the driver side and took my vest off the mirror. "Glen.. She has to be around. Here's her vest.." Glen walked around as I watched his feet. Glen grabbed the vest and looked at it. "Something is wrong.. The vest is shredded. Someone was here." Mark nodded as he placed the vest upon the hood. I slowly slid my hand out and grabbed Glen by the ankle. Glen jumped back as he turned on a flashlight Mark grabbed out of my truck. My hand fell to the ground as he shined it upon what grabbed him. "Jamica... Oh Jeez.." Mark moved Glen out of the way as he crouched down and slowly, gently got me out from under the truck. My face was bloody along with my right hand. Glen took me gently from Mark's arms as Mark called the medics on his cell phone. "Oh God.. Jamica... What happen?" I looked to Glen through a now swelling up eye. "The.. Rollin' Eagles.." Glen sighed as he held me gently in his arms.

Mark knelt down as he hung up the cell phone. "Help will be here in a few minutes." Glen looked to him and nodded as he laid me upon the ground gently in case of bad injuries, laid my head upon Mark's leg as he sat in the grass. Glen got to his feet as he grabbed Mark's cell phone out of his hand and walked away for a moment. "Glen don't do nothing stupid.." Mark said as Glen walked away. He looked to me as he kept me awake and calm as we waited for help to arrive. The medics showed up as Glen finished up on the phone with the members of the biker group. He walked over as I was being placed in the back of the ambulance. Mark placed a hand upon Glen's shoulder. "Let's follow the ambulance in the SUV. Want me to drive?" He asked. Glen handed him the keys. "The guys are going to meet us at the hospital." Mark looked to Glen. "Which ones?" They climbed into the SUV as the ambulance left for the hospital with them following. Glen looked to Mark. "Ex-members of the Rollin' Eagles and the shop hands."

Mark nodded as they followed behind the ambulance to the ER.

"She's alright to go home now . She's going to be sore for a few days, but we got every aspect covered. She needs to use the crutches and keep her weight off that left knee while it heals though. She can work on bikes and such as she usually does, but no heavy lifting or weight barring on the knee. I would like to see her in my regular office in a week for a follow up and to remove the stitches." The Doc, explained to Glen. Glen sighed with relief and nodded. "Everything will be followed to the note doc, thanks." The doctor nodded as he walked off. Mark patted Glen upon the shoulder, once the doctor was out of the waiting room. "Now what are we going to do?" asked Adian. Glen looked to him and the rest of the guys. "We're going to protect a fellow member of this group. It's part of the oath we all took. Nobody doesn't mess with a dead wolf, unless they want to end up dead."

They all nodded and talked amongst themselves. The nurse opened the door to the waiting room as I slowly came hobbling out on a pair of crutches with my knee in an immobilizer. The nurse walked with me until Glen and the rest of the guys came walking over. The nurse handed Glen a paper bag with pain meds and thing to last me the night until I could fill the script in the morning.

"How you feeling Jamica?" Hank asked. I sighed as I looked to him through a few bruises upon my face. My right eye was completely swollen shut. "Like I wanna kick someone's ass for this.. But not tonight.. We have to do this in a smart way, but play them at their own game." The group nodded in agreeance. Glen sighed as we left the ER and headed back to the ranch. Everybody else headed home and would regroup at the shop the next day. I sat in the back seat all the way home, not saying a thing. I knew I totally screwed this up, but I knew how to fix it, just get back at Smoke at his own game. But we had to move fast and get it right the first time.

**Chapter 14**

Next day the shop opened on time and things got busy quickly as always. I was behind the frame work of another chopper getting dirty with welding and fabricating it. I just finished welding some things for part of the design for a tribute to the military. We were putting all the branches on some how, it was going to revealed at an opening of a display two counties over. I would be getting more details on that as the time came along. I removed my helmet and gloves, placed them to the side as I slowly got up and hobbled myself into my office, to get cleaned up to go and unveil the restaurant's chopper. I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck as the back door opened as Glen walked in. "I thought you would be gone to the unveiling by now." I shook my head. "No I was just getting cleaned up for it now. Where you've been hiding?" I asked as I looked to him. "Doing some under cover business." I nodded as I got cleaned up and changed out of my work shirt and into a t-shirt for the shop as I reached for my vest of the biker group.

"Damn I keep forgetting I don't have my vest." Glen shook his head as he reached over to my desk chair and removed it from the back of it. "No it's right here." I looked to him oddly. "I thought.." He shook his head. "Had another one made for today. Mark and the guys are down there now. We better get going." I nodded as I grabbed my vest and placed it on. Glen was going this time and wasn't going to hide anymore. Today we were going to let Smoke know his little trick of trying to kill Glen and everything back fired. We walked out to my truck and drove off to the next county.

Glen parked the truck as I slowly climbed out. Mark, Hank and Henry came walking over and helped me out of the truck. "Thanks guys. Good to see the whole group here." Mark nodded as he looked to me from the other side of his mirrored sunglasses. "Better turn out than I thought." Glen nodded as he sat on the hood of the truck. I hobbled over and stood in front of it. I heard someone clear their throat as they walked by. "Well ain't it the dead dogs." Smoke snickered as he stopped in his tracks. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Glen smiled to him and saluted him, "Hiya Smoke. Great day ain't it?" Glen asked. Smoke's jaw was dragging on the ground as he nodded to Glen and walked off. The guys snickered as Hank walked up to me as I started to hobble off towards the covered chopper. "Smoke's up to no good Jamica. Better be careful." I looked to Hank and nodded. "I will be Hank. You and the rest of the guys keep an eye on him. Let me do the rest." Hank nodded as the rest of the guys walked over and stood near the truck.

The owner of the joint walked out as I got up on stage with the cover chopper. The restaurant had a biker's theme to it, so the bike was made old school, with the logos of the restaurant incorporated into the bike along with a few other things that the place wanted. The ceremony went out without a hitch. The bike was reveled as the crowd got to see the bike and take photos. Then head inside for a free burger or something. The eating joint carried our biker group logo up on the wall, above the bar. We walked in as Smoke eyed us. I just ignored him as we went to the bar. Raines was the owner of the joint and tender of the bar. I was placed upon the bar top as a toast was made to me. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I was surrounded by friends and family. What more could I ask for?

The fun ended as we left the bike with Raines to display in his joint and the bike was his to keep and do whatever he wanted with it. I headed back to the shop to finish tying up a few loose ends. The group went to the bar that the Rollin' Eagles did occupy, but it went under new management of Hank. So it was our hang out now. I sighed as I cranked the radio in the shop to some Metallica. I grabbed a paint brush and went to finish the biker group's logo upon the main wall as you opened the bay door, on the right hand side was a cinder block wall painted white, but now it carried the logo of the Dead Wolves Society and the logo for the repair shop, which entails Travander and Jescio in it.

I placed the finishing touches upon it as I heard a few bikes pull up in front of the bay door and cut their engines. I turned off the music and saw that it was Smoke and four of his members, which were the only ones left. Everybody was either a Dead Wolf or in another group from the other county. I placed the paint supplies to the side cause I just finished cleaning up and turned to face them. I had on my vest for the group still. "What do you want Smoke.." Smoke came walking in being followed by his little posse. "I want you. I want everything you got, the business, my bar and most importantly my turf Jammer. You know I owned this town..." He huffed out as he stood before me. I couldn't help but laugh. "Please Smoke. Nobody owns the town, the people run and own the town. Not just you anymore. Hank owns the bar now, you gave it up. As for the Rollin' Eagles. They died and the Dead Wolves roll on. It's too bad though that your so called little death plan you almost and didn't succeed on Glen, to try and break me to leave town with my business. Sure in HELL didn't work. But good try.. You get an 'E' for effort. So why don't you and you're little posse hit the bricks and get off my property."

Smoke balled his fists like he wanted to hit me as he took in every one of my words. "You think you're so smart don't you? Well I don't think you are. As for you.. You should of left when you had the chance Jammer. Now we might as well kill you so we can take everything that's mine back." I heard some growling as Smoke looked beyond me to a full grown Biker. He was snarling and growling as he slowly walked over. Smoke and his guys backed away. "Watch out she has a rottie..." One stuttered out. I looked to Smoke. "You're through Smoke because you're going to jail, for attempted murder." I pointed to the guys standing behind them along with the police. Smoke stopped in his tracks as he turned around and sighed. He knew he was busted. In a desperate measure to get out of the situation Smoke ran over and grabbed me around the waist and pulled a knife out from under his shirt.

"Stay back or I will cut her throat." Everybody stayed right where they were. I placed my hands upon his forearm, trying to get free. Smoke looked to me as he pressed the cold steel blade against my skin. I swallowed hard as Smoke began to walk back towards my office. I motioned for Biker to back off. He did and ran over to Mark. I didn't see Glen no where. Smoke dragged me into my office and closed the door. Everybody ran into the shop and tried to get in but knew not too. Smoke had his back to the back door of the office as it slowly opened. Smoke grumbled into my ear. "How do we get out of here?!" I swallowed hard as a pair of large hands fell upon Smoke's shoulders. "Remember me Smoke? I'm the one you tried to kill." Smoke let go of the knife as he swallowed hard. I slipped out of his death grip and hobbled out of the way and fell to the floor in a corner.

Smoke slowly turned around as his eyes went as big as saucers. "You...You..Y..You're suppose to be ... dead.." Glen smiled evilly as he shook his head and lifted Smoke up off the floor a few feet and carried him outside. "You tried to kill me and then tried to take something that wasn't yours. You hurt my family and now I'm going to hurt you." Smoke was shaking trying to plea with Glen.

But he had his mind made up at this moment. I crawled over to the door and unlocked it. Mark and the rest of the guys slid in through the door, practically tripping over one another. Mark looked to me. "Jamica.. You alright? Where's Smoke?" I nodded and pointed to the open back door. Everybody ran to the open door and walked out and then started laughing. Mark came in and lifted me up gently into his arms and carried me outside. "Check out what the Big Man did.." I looked to Mark real oddly as he carried me outside. What did Glen do now?

**Chapter 15**

I couldn't help by die laughing. Glen was standing back looking at his work. He had placed Smoke in the dumpster. Smoke was trying to climb out to get away, but Biker and a few of his doggie friends had other ideas. Every time Smoke tried to place a foot or a leg over a dog would jump up and try to eat him. The police ran around the building to the back. I called off the dogs as the authorities apprehended Smoke. Biker came running over and sat down near Mark. Mark put me down as he walked off and Glen came walking up and we embraced one another. "You alright Jamica?" He asked. I nodded, not wanting to let go of Glen at all. The police took Smoke and his remaining members to the station for booking and such. We closed up the shop and headed home.

Since then things have been getting better each day. Smoke and his little left over posse, got jail time with no parole seen in their futures. Business was booming as more companies wanted choppers made. The group thrived as well along with the shop business of course. I was doing some welding as I heard Glen's SUV pulling up front. I finished what I was doing and lifted up my welder helmet. I saw him walking in as I placed my helmet down and removed my gloves. "Jammer where are you?" He bellowed over all the noise in the shop and the music playing. I still walked with a limp and I still wore a brace, it looked a little like Stone Colds. I walked around a repaired bike as I was wiping my hands. "Yea no need to yell. I can only move so fast ya know." Glen shook his head as he wrapped his arms around me and looked to me. "Can you take you're lunch break now. I have something to show you." I tossed the rag onto a nearby table. "Paul, I'm taken my lunch." He waved his hand as he was finishing up some wiring on another bike. Glen and I headed for his SUV as he drove off to his secret place he wanted to take me. Glen parked the SUV as we both climbed out. Glen led me by the hand to a beautiful view of valley. We stood upon a grassy cliff, almost like the place we got married.

Glen helped me sit down in the plush green grass as I sighed as a gentle warm breeze blew by. Glen sat down behind me and wrapped his arms around me gently, "Do you like it?" He asked. I sighed as I nodded. "It's a gorgeous view Glen. I love it." I am now nine months sober, I should say Mark and I. We haven't picked up a bottle booze in a long time. After everything was settled with Smoke and everything, we both promised Glen to clean up. It felt great to have a life again and have someone I loved in it again. It felt whole, not half empty like it use to feel. Glen placed his right hand upon my stomach, as he smiled broadly and kissed my neck gently. I was six months pregnant. We were happy to be starting a family and getting things back to normal. Mark was dating a lady he had met while on the road. Come to find out she lived here in Texas, so when we didn't see him, we knew he was out with Raven.

Raven worked at the shop now as a secretary, helping out Adian. Now that business was busier than ever. I sighed as I placed my hands upon Glen's one. Glen looked to me. "Something wrong Jamica?" I shook my head. "No nothing's wrong, everything's right. I don't know where I would be or be going if you weren't around anymore Glen. I just can't imagine living without you or Mark in my life anymore." He laid his chin upon my shoulder gently as I continued. "I don't know where I would of ended up. Probably dead in a gully somewhere drunk or something who knows." Glen couldn't help but say. "That will never happen Jamica. I'm here and here to stay. Nothing will never happen to you nor our little bundle you're carrying." I sighed as I leaned into Glen's chest and practically snuggled into him. "That's why I love you so much, don't ever leave Glen again." Glen held me gently in his arms. "That's why I'm here Jamica. To be with you until the ends of time. Nothing will never take me away again. I promise." I sighed as we sat there and didn't know what the future held. But one thing is for sure, I knew why I was here, to be with Glen and live happily.

END


End file.
